underneath the blue sky
by lenadon
Summary: Oneshot. SasuSaku NaruSasu. He was just a school-yard crush.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (whispers, Kishimoto does) capische?

**--**

_The person I loved a long time ago,_

_Sometimes I want to have doubts_

_Over the settlement we had in the past,_

_I still can't forget,_

_I wonder if the New Year's card will have a photo,_

_I think back to the things we couldn't do together and find them dear,_

_Underneath the blue sky._

- Traveling Utada Hikaru

**--**

She was _with _him before he acknowledged the fact that he was homosexual.

She had held his hand and stroked his hair and moaned (whispered quietly as he arched beneath her) his name in the dead of night.

They would walk the streets of Tokyo and on the cool nights he would offer his long black jacket (that he always wore, he said it was his brothers) to her shivering shoulders, and she would say 'thank you.' She loved him like any high-school-girl would a lover or boyfriend (she had a small crush on him at twelve, kissed him at fifteen, and began dating him the same year) and gave their relationship her all (she hoped he did to).

The boy expressed his love for her in different ways, but the small smiles he reserved (just) for her broke her heart (quietly, so quietly she didn't realize). Sometimes (outside in front of school) she would watch his eyes roam the walkway, then stop as they found their target on a blonde boy with bright (exuberant, expressive) eyes. He would stare for a long time (or as long as they stayed out front, before they decided to walk home) and she would have to poke his forehead and he would turn so quickly as if she had done something rude or surprising (she knew he thought it was someone else). Later she would realize that _that _blonde boy had been staring, too.

That blonde boy talked to them the next day (stalked up with determination plastered on his scared face) and told them his name ('I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I like ramen', his friends snickered behind) then walked away, only to (a few seconds later) sheepishly walk back and ask their names.

He and him became rivals (closet crushes) a few days later after Naruto said something she hadn't caught, and _he _said something with a glare and that boy (loud, annoying, _loving_) declared their status. She thought it was cute, and allowed her boyfriend to devote more time to his rival (she realized later she was only fueling his passion for the blonde).

They broke up months after the blonde had uniquely introduced himself and he said 'they had differing interests' (she would have been happier if he said 'it's not you, it's me', because it was more appropriate) and that they no longer should spend time together. She cried for twenty minutes (after he walked away), and when her uniform stockings were wet with snow, she stood and walked back home. They didn't speak to each other again after that (their break-up) and she saw less and less of him outside of class (she would try to catch a glimpse of his _mostly _emotionless face) and more and more of him with the blonde. She thought they were just friends and hanging out as _friends _do.

She learned that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were dating, two and half (not that she was counting) months after he had broke up with her. The halls of their school had been filled with gossip on the fact that both the good-looking boys were gay and out of the proverbial closet. She didn't cry then, just wondered if he'd like _him _all along.

When she saw them in Tokyo (together) the blonde (_Naruto, _her mind would respond) and the quiet black-haired boy, she didn't wave nor acknowledge the fact she knew who they were. The three had graduated a few weeks ago and had no reason to continue the polite head nod or the raised hand wave. It didn't matter, neither of them noticed her.

Besides, he was just a school-yard crush.

Sasuke looked at her clothed back, a soft smile playing on his lips.

**A/N : **I actually rather dislike the pairing SasuNaru because in the manga they show a bond of brothers, not of two boys repressing their sexual desires. But...I had to get this thing out of my brain before it threatened to take over. Its AU- High School only because I can't even stand the pairing when they're ninja. Sorry to those who like the paring. Though I have read a few good stories of them, I suppose I can't actually write it nor read explicit _stuff _of them.

Review if you like it (or read it?)!


End file.
